


Magazines

by hopelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem!Albus, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: "I came up with a million different scenarios and researched more in that summer than I’ve ever done for any test. This isn’t something I can afford to fail. I’ve read about a thousand romance magazines on what boys like, how to flirt, how to kiss, what to do if you’re in love with your best friend, etc. "





	

   I remember the first time I laid eyes on him. A blond-haired, grey-eyed angel all alone in a compartment of The Hogwarts Express. He looked so lonely that I wanted to cheer him up. Of course, I was too shy to do much, so I just smiled. He smiled back, and my chest and cheeks felt warm.

   “Hi, Is this compartment…” I began.

“It’s free. It’s just me,” he answered, not even needing me to finish.

“Great. So we might just - come in - for a bit - if that’s okay?” I said awkwardly.

He didn’t seem put off at all by my awkwardness. In fact, he seemed just as awkward as I was, only, with him, it was cute. “That’s okay. Hi.” 

“Allie,” I told him. “I’m - my name is Allie.”

“Hi, Scorpius. I mean, I’m Scorpius. You’re Allie. I’m Scorpius,” he said. I fought back a nervous giggle. He turned to look at Rose, who I forgot was with me. “And you must be…”

“Rose,” she replied, sounding stiff.

Rose obviously wasn’t as entranced with him as I was. She was more than ready to get out of there, and I soon found out why. Scorpius is the son of Draco Malfoy, who was once a Death Eater as well as my father’s school-boy rival. Not only that, but there were rumors that Scorpius was the son of Lord Voldemort. Truth be told, there still are, but I know that they’re rubbish. 

Rose ended up leaving the Scorpius’ train department, that day, but I stayed. I told him that I stayed for his sweets, but that was only because I just didn’t want to think of what my father would do if I befriended the son of his someone who bullied him for so long. When the Sorting Hat declared me a Slytherin, however, I felt like I had no choice but become his friend. It turns out that my only choice was a very good choice.

We’re best friends. We’re both outcasts, but we have each other. I can talk to Scorpius about anything that’s on my mind. He has stayed with me through thick and thin. During fourth year, he even told me that he thought he was in love with me. That’s where it gets tricky. At that point in my life, I had a lot of “daddy issues” and I thought that if I went out with Scorpius, then that would make everything worse. So I rejected him, but I was very clear that I still wanted to be friends. We both agreed never to speak of it again.

During fifth year, there was a chain of events that I’d rather not go into detail about which brought Scorpius and I even closer. By the end of the year, I’d realized that I undoubtedly loved Scorpius as more than a friend. I also grew closer to my father, and I knew that he wasn’t disappointed in me or my friendship with Scorpius. In other words, I decided that I wanted to take Scorpius’ and my relationship to the next level. But the problem is that I don’t know if he still has romantic feelings toward me and I’ve promised that I wouldn’t bring up his confession to me again. Before I could make any real decision about it, summer vacation started, and the only communication I had with Scorpius was letters.

All summer vacation, I’ve been thinking about it. The first thing I decided was that that kind of confession needed to be made in person. I came up with a million different scenarios and researched more in that summer than I’ve ever done for any test. This isn’t something I can afford to fail. I’ve read about a thousand romance magazines on what boys like, how to flirt, how to kiss, what to do if you’re in love with your best friend, etc. Most of it is complete rubbish, but some of it may prove to be useful. The most important thing that I’ve gathered from my readings is that I shouldn’t spring everything on him at once. I need to give him small compliments and let him know I’m interested without seeming too interested.

Today, the test begins.

When I’ve said goodbye to my parents, I search Platform 9 ¾ for familiar platinum blond hair. Thankfully, such hair tends to stand out.

Scorpius is hugging his father goodbye. When he spots me, he smiles and runs toward me.

Looking at Scorpius, who became even more attractive over the summer, I forget my plan entirely. His hair has grown out some, his face has matured, and he looks fitter than when I last saw him (probably because he’s been practicing Quidditch). When he reaches me, all of my courage goes down the drain.

“Greetings, old friend,” he greets.

I choke out a laugh. “What?”

Scorpius laughs. “Sorry, I’ve been reading a lot of medieval literature. I’d ask you how your summer was, but I don’t know if there’s anything you haven’t told me about already through letters.”

I chuckle, trying to will my face to cool down. “Not really,” I lie. “Come on, let’s get on and find a department.”

“Right, of course. After you, milady,” he says, gesturing for me to get on first. 

I giggle, my heart beating a little faster as I step onto the train. Scorpius is such a gentleman, and I don’t know why I was ever stupid enough to reject him. I remember something that showed up in many of the magazines I read: act interested in everything he says. This is important because just last year we got in a fight about how selfish I am. 

When I find an empty department and we’re both sitting down across from each other, I ask him, “So what medieval books have you been reading?”

Scorpius seems surprised by my question, but then he grins. “Well, mostly Arthurian literature. There are so many historical fiction books that all talk about King Arthur and Excalibur, but they all vary slightly. The one I love the most is ‘The Sword and the Stone’ by Fredricka Longbottom. It’s not only historically accurate, but it really goes into what King Arthur is thinking and feeling.” Scorpius emphasizes his words with his hands. He has a passionate look in his eyes. “It’s the kind of book that you forget you’re reading because you feel like you’re actually in the story. I especially love the scene where he actually pulls Excalibur out of the stone, not just because it’s the climax of the story but because Longbottom describes just how triumphant Arthur felt when he, in moments, transformed from a lowly peasant,” he holds his thumb and pointer finger about an inch from each other before adding his other hand and spreading his arms wide as he says, “into the King of Camelot.”

I stare at Scorpius almost in awe. I’ve never really taken notice of how passionate he is about some things. It’s not that I didn’t know he loved literature, but I never stopped to think of what it meant to him. Looking now into the sparkle in his eye, I feel like doing something incredibly stupid. I look down at his lips. I want…

Crap. The next thing I know, I’ve stood up, walked over to Scorpius, and put my hand on his face. Right now he’s looking at me in shock. But rather than losing color, his face has gained it. That’s a good sign, right?

I want him. I want to kiss him. I want to hold onto him and never let go. I want, more than anything, for him to love me back.

I lean down, close my eyes, and claim his lips as my own. It’s chaste, but it’s not too quick. I’m probably lingering for too long. I probably shouldn’t be doing this right now at all; it’s the exact opposite of what the magazines said I should do. But his lips are so soft and warm, and I feel like I’m floating.

When I finally pull away, I see a dazed expression on Scorpius’ face. I bite my lip and suck it a little. It tastes like how Scorpius smells, but I can’t put my finger on what the flavor is. 

Scorpius is staring at me, and it’s making me nervous, so I sit down across from him again and look out the window. Nerve-wracking silence ensues. I fidget with my hands.

After a long moment, Scorpius coughs. “A-allie?”

I look at him, and now he looks hopeful and confused. At least I hope that that’s hope.

I take a deep breath. “Yes?”

“Did you just kiss me?” he asks hesitantly as if he honestly doesn’t know.

I snicker, my face heating up even more at how adorable he is. “Uh, yes.”

“Why?” Scorpius asks quickly.

“Why?” he repeats, more urgently this time.

I bite my lip and look into his anxious eyes. “Because you’re amazing.”

“Wh- uh…” He swallows. “What does it mean?”

“Didn’t I just say?” I ask.

Scorpius groans. “That’s not an answer!”

I huff. “Why not?”

“I have - I’m not…!”

I swallow and look down at my nervous hands. “I…” I pout. “It’s your fault for being so adorable and amazing and caring and awesome and… and freaking gorgeous! I fully intended on just subtly flirting to let you know I like you, like all those stupid magazines said, but then you had to go and have that damn expression that makes me fall even more in love with you. You know that I’m an impulsive person, you can’t expect me not to kiss you when you’re so damn irresistible! I mean-”

Suddenly, I’m being held tight in Scorpius’ arms, who is now sitting beside me. He’s trembling. I don’t even know where my train of thought was going, now.

His body is even hotter than mine is. I don’t know if that’s my heart that I can feel beating or his. We’re both breathing audibly if you listen close.

“Allie… Why…” Scorpius groans. “I love you. I love you, too. I’ve always loved you, and I always will.”

I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my forehead on his shoulder. I feel something indescribable. Is it happiness? Joy? Euphoria? I don’t even freaking know, but, Merlin, I’ve never felt better.

I loosen my grip around his waist, but when he doesn’t do the same, I wiggle and mumble, “Scorpius.”

When his arms relax, I pull back and look into his eyes. They’re glassy.

My eyes widen. “Are you crying?”

Scorpius cringes. He pulls away and wipes his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

When he tries to turn away, I put one hand on each shoulder and keep him in place as I lean forward and kiss him again. This time, it’s deeper. I finally realize what his taste reminds me of; he tastes like pumpkin spice. As my lips caress his and he reciprocates, I feel tingles spread from my lips throughout my upper body. 

As we continue to kiss for who knows how long, I crawl into his lap and I poke my tongue at his lips. I press my body into his out of instinct. But then, I feel him nudge me away.

Panting, Scorpius says, “W-we need to stop.”

I look at him with lustful eyes. “Why?” I ask breathlessly.

I see searing want in his eyes, and it’s almost as if he’s in pain. Then I notice a bump poking into my buttocks. 

I swallow. “O-oh…” I climb off of his lap and sit beside him again.

Scorpius crosses his legs and covers his face in embarrassment. “Merlin! U-uh, I’m just going to die now, if that’s okay.”

I slap him, not too hard but hard enough. “Don’t even joke about that!”

He puts his hands into his lap and turns his face away from me.

I look down at his lap, cough, and look up at his face. I mumble, “It’s a natural reaction and, I-I mean… I’m flattered. And I mean, I had a… similar reaction. Of course, I’m a girl, so it’s not quite the same, but still…” I notice that I can’t hear Scorpius breathing anymore and that he’s become extremely tense. I take a deep breath, cough, get up, open the window, and sit across from Scorpius, where he was once sitting.

I allow silence to fill the department.

After who knows how long, when we have both mostly cooled down, Scorpius breaks the silence, “So… are we together now? Romantically?”

I bite my lip. “Yeah. If you want to be?”

Scorpius smiles, chuckles, and nods. “Yeah.” He bites his lip and looks down. “Sorry about…”

I shake my head. “No, it’s fine, really.”

He smiles at me, and I smile back.

Scorpius takes an audible breath before getting up and sitting beside me. “Can I hold you?”

I chuckle, my face warming. “Y-yeah. Of course.”

Scorpius wraps an arm around my shoulders. I wrap one of mine around his torso and lean into him. He leans his head against mine.

“I love you, Allie.”

I grin. “I love you too, Scorpius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love input!


End file.
